How it could have gone
by kessilover
Summary: what if madacorp didn't captured jessi .what if she was found in the woods and was taken to be treated ;guess by who?this my vision of how things in season 2 could have gone.I hope you like it . kessi fic:
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:so I got this idea of how season 2 could have been if madacorp didn't captured jessi. How things would have gone in the show? This is my vision of what could have happened. Enjoy **___

_Chapter 1_

A night guard was in the forest when he heard a sound of an explosion. With his partner jack, they were checking the area when they saw a naked girl standing next to a man who was pointing a knife at her .quickly they pulled their guns.

"Put the knife down." one of the guards ordered. Looking terrified by their presence, the camper dropped the object, and took a few steps away from the girl.

"It's not what it look like, I wasn't…"the man was trying to explain when jack cut him off.

"Shut up...Put your hands up."

The guard made his way toward the camper and handcuff him .He looked to the girl who seemed unaware of what was going on; she didn't make any movement, just looking the scene in front of her.

"Miss, are you ok? Did he do anything to you?" the girl didn't respond, she looked at him with confusion and uncertainty. She shoved herself away from the man, fear shining bright in her eyes.

"We are here to help you, just come with us. We won't hurt you; we'll help you, get you home."

"Can you understand what I'm saying?" asked the guard and again there was no respond but this time he didn't push her. A half an hour later, an ambulance showed up .The camper was on his way to the police station. As for the girl, she was taken to Juvenal hall center after the doctors were sure she was ok when she was taken to the hospital.

Nicole looked to the boy as he walked into the kitchen. That void in her heart was gone, the minute he had walked into the house last night. She never thought that she was going to miss him that much, but those weeks that he spent away ,life was no longer the same not only for her but also for the rest of her family .

"Good morning Nicole." Kyle Said with a smile on his face, she missed that smile full of hope and innocence.

"Good morning Kyle .How did you slept last night?" she didn't know why she had the urge to ask him that.

"Like a baby." He didn't think as he said that but then after he remembered everything that happened with him while he was gone, his smile faded; because the truth he was a baby.

The family gathered around the table taking breakfast just like the old times; josh trying to come up with some sarcastic comments about his sister, and she would ignore him and leave it for her father to stop him ,Kyle could only smile at that and share laughers with his family even though he hated keeping secrets form them . After breakfast all the kids left the house and headed to the rack, they wanted to announce Kyle's coming back to Declan, Hillary and Amanda. Nicole was lost in her own thoughts when the phone rang. She answered it. She was surprised to find that it was Lou; last time he called her it was a life changing phone call.

"Hi, Nicole. It's Lou. How are you?' He said, deciding he may as well start with the niceties.

"I'm good Lou. What is it?" she hopped he wouldn't ask her to consult a new patient today because she wanted to spend it with her family and Kyle.

"Well, I got someone here I know you are going to want to meet. She showed up here this morning and well… she is right up your alley." Lou said picking up the first picture the girl had drawn.

She smiled at that; it was the same thing that he told her when he called her the first time about Kyle.

"Uh …"she sighed "I'm really sorry Lou but I don't think that I can do it; I mean consoling teenagers or at least for some time."

"Trust me you want to …" She didn't let him finish "Believe me there is nothing more that I love than to help this kids. But Lou I'm really busy at this moment, Kyle has returned, I really want to spend some time with him." She looked to the picture of her family as she said that. Lou wasn't about to give up.

"Listen to me Nicole, this why I called you; she is just like Kyle." Excitement was noticeable in his tone.

"What do you mean she like Kyle?" the woman questioned .Stephan was standing next to her when she said that.

"You need to come over and see." Nicole turned to her husband seeking an answer in his eyes, Stephan just nodded.

"I'm on my way."

Nicole arrived a half hour later, meeting Lou at the front. They were silent as they walked, both having thoughts of their own. Lou opened the door for her and led her inside. As they entered she stopped and stared. The first thing that caught her attention was the way the girl drowned. There were tens of pictures everywhere all of them of some place on fire.

"Was she found in some place on fire?"

"All I know is that last night a couple of night guard heard a sound of explosion there were scanning the area and that's when they found her, she was lucky they did, or she could have been raped."

"What? raped?" Nicole covered her mouth so she wont yell.

"Yeha when they found her, there was a camper aiming a knife at her, they practically saved her." unable to take her eyes of the girl, Nicole stood there just looking at her ,her mind couldn't stop thinking about what she should do next . Lou had told her that the girl was 'just like Kyle 'but still she couldn't understand what he meant. It was true that she could draw like him but was there anything else.

"Lou, so what if she can draw like Kyle it doesn't mean that she's like him."

The rolled his eyes, he walked toward the girl who didn't seem like she was interested in the conversation that the other were having, he put his hands on her shoulders ,gently ,he asked her to stand up and she simply responded .Lou left her shirt a little enough so Nicole would notice the absence of a belly bottom . Under the cold touch of Lou, the girl took a few steps away from the man, and made her away toward Nicole and hide behind her .the woman was surprise by the girl's act and she didn't mind .All that she was thinking about was what she should do next. Turning to face her, Nicole hugged her "it's ok...shuu…shuu" she tried to assure the girl who didn't look terrified just like she needed someone to understand her .She looked back to Lou who was smiling at her.

"So, what's next?" He asked. Nicole sighed taking another look at the girl she said

"I really don't know. Lou, what did you exactly expect me to do when you called this morning?"

He picked up one of the drawing, and looked at it with amazement well…first, you're the only one that would accept to treat her. second you've treated a similar case –Kyle .And finally ,Nicole ,do you really think that this is a coincidence that two teenage kids were found in that woods, not to mention naked ,with no memory or even the ability to talk .come on .don't you see that this is somehow connected to Kyle."

Nicole could only sigh as she took a deep breath, from the moment she walked inside the room, she never considered that possibility until Lou mentioned it 'connected to Kyle' .Softly she broke the embrace, she looked straight in the girl's eyes.

"There something I need to do, ok .I'll be right back I'll be just outside this room .I'm not going far."

Nicole didn't leave the room until she was sure that girl understood what she said, a simple nod from the teenager was enough as a sign for the woman. As soon as she left the room Nicole knew exactly what she needed to do. Picking up her phone, she dialed her husband's number she needed to get his permission on her next move….

Ok I'll see you soon. Love you Nicole said as she entered the room she noticed that the girl was still standing at the same spot that she left her in. She walked toward her and put her hand on her shoulder

Come on let's go home. It took Nicole about half an hour so she could finish the paper work. And with every paper she sign the more hesitated she'd become .from time to time she sneaked a quick glances at the girl .what if she was wrong and she is really a twist of fate and she wasn't in any way linked to her adapted son who after a long absence has finally returned . Would Kyle know her? What if the same guy Adam Baylin who kidnapped Kyle did the same for this girl? Would Kyle recognize her?

She was lost in her thoughts that she missed Lou's utterance.

"Hey Nicole" He shacked her a little

"Uh …What?"

"I 'was wondering what we should name her .Last time I named Kyle, maybe you could name her this time."He suggested with a smile. Lou wasn't serious about what he was saying and Nicole figured that maybe he was just teasing with her and she only smiled and shook her head "I can't think of any names at this moment, perhaps once I get in the house I'll have an idea..."

"Done, everything was official now and she can go home with you now."Lou announced as he gathered the paper that Nicole was signing.

She let out a breath as she stopped her car in front of her house. She looked to the girl next to her, before she exited the car and opened the car's door for her

"Come on let's go in."

Kyle was still upset from the moment he got back from the rack after he found out that Amanda was still with her boyfriend Charly. He was in the living room with the all Tragers except for Nicole, he really hoped that he could spend the day with her; he really missed her so much. He asked Stephan about Nicole and the adult only said that she was on her way back home .Stephan told them that there was an emergency at work and she would be home soon. Kyle was talking to Stephan about some new computer programs when he heard Nicole pulled her car outside but he could tell that she wasn't alone .he couldn't explained it but somehow, Nicole's companion was effecting him ,an add feeling ,a new one that he had never sensed before was taking control of him .he stood up made his way toward the door .He wanted to see this person but Stephan beat him up to it and opened it for them .the moment the girl stepped inside the house ,Kyle's breath got heavier . Like he knew her, like he have met her before, but how he couldn't explain. Nicole watched Kyle's reaction as she entered the house; he was surprised and kind of lost. The two teen now were facing each other at the center of the living room.

They didn't care by josh comment _'who's the hotie_' or Lori's question when she asked about the girl .No, everything that happened around them didn't broke their position just staring back at each other .The girl made the first move when she tried to touch Kyle' hand who followed her action .The minute their hands made the contact a sudden electricity run through them sanding them in opposed directions.

_**A/N: I hope you liked it. What tell me what you think? Should I continue?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyle xy. **_

_**A/N: thanks for the reviews. I'm so sorry for any grammatical errors; I'm trying to avoid them.**_

He woke up in his tub, he looked the clock; 5:00. It was 5 am. He didn't know how did that happened. He missed a whole day .He couldn't remember anything from the previous one. He didn't remember lunch, dinner or even going to bed. He stood up and almost fell. His whole body ached, his head hurt; headache. He didn't know what could cause it. He didn't even start the training sessions. _**'**__**Foss**__**'**___His eyes widened, he was suppose to meet Foss that day for training. He knew that the guy would be very angry with him for missing it and he had to explain why .But how could he possibly explain if even he didn't know. He tried to remember, to recall the memories of yesterday just like Adam showed him. The memories flew in front of him; he went to the rack, met his friends, he found out that Amanda was still with her boyfriend, he even remember coming back home and asking about Nicole. _**'**__**Something about a girl ….**__**'**_ He thought to himself. Then he remembered everything. And that feeling came rushing back to him. He couldn't describe it, it was somehow similar to the one he had when he was in Zzyzx two nights ago so he decided to follow it. He got out of his room and he could tell that all of the Tragers were still asleep from the sound of their heartbeats ,but there was another one , unknown and it wasn't stable and he knew that the girl was awake and in the living room and somehow she was aware of him. He found her setting on the couch staring at the TV, though it was off. She got up when she saw him standing 3 feet away from her. They were looking at each other, his eyes fixed on hers and neither of them wanted to break the eye contact.

When Kyle made a step forward, the girl took a step backward. Kyle could tell that she wasn't scared from him not even a little bit but she was confused so he stopped.

"I'm Kyle." He held his right hand out. The girl looked confused by his action and stared at his hand. A moment later, she copied his action. At that moment, the both of them were holding their right hand out. Kyle made the first move and put his hand in hers and gently shook it. Clearly, the girl liked it because she started to shake his hand back carefully. Seconds later, she noticed that Kyle was smiling, so once again she replicated his act and then she laughed. It wasn't a loud laugh but at that time at night it could be enough to wake up the members of the house. Kyle pointed to her to stay quite when he put his finger on his lips and whispered "shh, shh"

The girl did so and made no attempt to duplicate his act. She pulled her hand back and took a step back so she could show him that she was upset with him. Kyle understood that and he apologized to her. He looked to her for couple of second before he pointed to her to follow him.

A minute later the two of them were in his room, the girl was confused and she wanted to express it but she didn't know how and somehow Kyle understood that.

Kyle pulled his shirt a little up so she could see his missing belly button , the girl did what he did and he sighed and that's when he became certain that she was like him , anther experiment . And just like he was once she was like a new born who needed to learn a lot of things and the first thing was how to talk.

"Want to sit in my tub? It is very comfortable" he said "at least it is for me" he added the last part hesitantly.

He sat on his tub and waited for her to follow him and that was what she did seconds later. They were facing each other, her eyes on his waiting for him. He took both of her hands in his.

"Close your eyes" He requested and the girl obeyed after she gave him a look of confusion. He took one last look at her before he followed her. He could feel it, a connection, a link that connected both of their minds .He opened his mind for her and so did she for his, he sent everything he knew about what to say and how to say it, every grammatical rule and conjugation .There were a lot of information that were transformed yet it happened in less than a minute. So he decided to show her how to read. With their hands together, both of them opened their eyes, there was moment of silence before the girl broke it and spoke for the first time.

"Hi!" She hesitated, she was careful like she was testing her voice. Kyle smile and saluted her. The girl yawned.

"You couldn't sleep didn't?"You the girl nodded.

"Well that happened to me too, I didn't like the bed too" He grinned. "If you want you can sleep in my tub, it helps me."

He got out of his tub, so she can lie "just close your eyes and relax"

"Ok" Kyle was about to open the door when she asked "where are you going?"

He sighed "I need to call someone it won't take long and I'll …."

"Right back" she finished for him. He furrowed his brow and got closer to her.

"How did you know what I was going to say?"

She shrugged "That's what …Nicole said yesterday before …she left to call …Stephan." She uttered these words hardly, and each time she took about three seconds to find and pronounce the word, it was still difficult for her to speak fluently.

He exited the room and went outside the house carefully, so no one could hear him on the phone. Sitting on the front steps, he waited until the guy answered:

"Where have you been Kyle? Why didn't show up?" Foss asked with fury, he didn't sound tired so Kyle knew that Foss was awake when he called him. Though, he knew the answer, it Kyle took couple of seconds before he answered him.

"Something came up! I have to see." he spoke whispery.

"Is something wrong?"

"I'll tell you when I see …."

He entered his room to find her sleeping .He wondered about that, because it took him more than a week so he could finally get any sleep. It was a wired thing for him. He went to the living room and sat on the couch thinking of that night at Zzyzx, where he got that feeling for the first time, it came from a room and before he went inside he was stopped by Foss. He wondered if she was the one behind that door at the time, but if that was true and since no one left the facility, he couldn't help but to wonder if she was inside at the time of the explosion. Didn't that mean that not only Foss knew about her being in there but he blew up Zzyzx on purpose and didn't even care about her? And he couldn't believe that. But as confused as he was, he was happy that he had finally found someone like him. He was lost in his thought that he didn't notice Nicole standing next to him.

She woke up and looked to the clock, begging for the alarm to go on, but it seemed too far away because she doesn't wake up for another a hour. Staring at the ceiling, Nicole kept thinking about what happened last night; she was still confused about it, terrified of it. She had never seen something like that; two people who were thrown in the air by a simple hand contact that was the impossible thing. And scared for the girl who hit her head with the dinner table, she and Stephan took her to the emergency, it required a CT scan which showed the extensive brain activity and just like the case with Kyle, the doctor informed them that the machine was broke but the girl seemed fine and had no sign of a concussion. But Nicole could no longer believe that, just like Lou said it can't be a coincidence, not after the similarity that she saw between Kyle and the girl and she have to get to the bottom of it and she figures everything that connect the two teen and she was almost positive that Kyle might know something about it . As much as she wanted to share her doubts with her husband she couldn't. She heard the sound of a closing door downstairs, she wondered if the girl had woken up. She made her way to Lori's room where they set up a bed for the girl, but she didn't find her there, she checked the bathroom, hopping she could find her in the tub but once again she wasn't there. Her next destination was Kyle's room, thought, she should have been surprised but she wasn't, when she find the girl sleeping in Kyle's tub. She stood there watching the girl for couple of seconds before she finally left the room quietly. When she went to the living room, she saw him sitting on the couch. She got closer until she was standing by his side, he was looking to the ground, clearly he was doing some serious thinking because he didn't make out on the fact that she was there.

"Good morning Kyle" He slowly raised his head until his eyes met hers and he cloud see that she knew something and that disquieted him.

"Good morning Nicole, sorry I didn't see you there." He apologized with a fake smile. She wanted to ask him about it, the thing that linked him to the girl but she couldn't, afraid that her worries were simply meaningless.

"Are you ok?" She asked him trying to end the awkward silence.

"Yes I'm fine thank you Nicole."She sat next him. A moment of silence went between them until Nicole took a deep breath before she spoke:

"You'll tell if there is something bothering you don't you?"

He nodded, "ok" she uttered as she stood up "breakfast will be ready in half an hour, go wake up Lori and josh."

Exactly, a half an hour later, breakfast was ready and the Tragers were gathering around the table, when the kids wondered about the girl and the possibility of her joining them, she appeared in front of them.

"Good morning." She said easily with a smile.

"She speaks." Josh said with excitement. With wide eyes the Tragers looked at her.

"How did she do that? Stephan asked his wife.

She shrugged and pointed to Kyle "Kyle show me how"

All eyes were on Kyle until the girl said "what are you doing?"

"We are having breakfast" Nicole explained. "You know what breakfast is right?" Lori wondered

"Yes .it is the first meal of the day and it is usually eaten in the morning. According to the dietitians, breakfast is the most important meal of the day because it is considered the main sources of energy for the human body each day, so it is important not to skip it."

With wide eyes, all of them looked at her with jaw dropped even Kyle did so. He was surprise for the fact that she managed to know about that and how smoothly she spoke; she had already mastered English so quickly.

"Wow … and how do you know that?"

"I read an article about it from a magazine I found it in Kyle's room it called …"she was cut off

"Oook, we got the idea here." Josh smirked. "Show off" he whispered.

"Josh! Stop it" Stephan snapped

"Hey, go wash your face and then you can have your breakfast ok!"

"How do I do that?" The girl wondered.

"I can show you how." Kyle offered as he stood but he was stopped by Lori.

"It's a girl thing Kyle, fallow me." Lori pointed to the girl. The girl looked to Kyle who nodded before she did what Lori asked.

"Why it's a girl thing" Kyle asked.

"Well, Kyle let's think about it, what if she wanted to use the bathroom. Will you help her with that?"

Minutes later, Lori called out her mother who quickly went upstairs to see what was going on.

"Mom, can you help me with this." When Nicole entered the bathroom, she was surprised to find the girl lying inside in the tub. The girl looked to the elder woman and asked her.

"Why do you have a bed in your bathroom?" The girl was confused.

"It isn't a bed sweetheart; it called a tub"

"So why Kyle does has one like it in his room?"

"Well, because he doesn't like beds."

"So why do you like them?" To her it was an important question for them it was a hard one.

"Because Kyle is special" Nicole answered her. "Am I special?"

It took Nicole moments before she managed to answer."Yes you are."

Downstairs, the girl took a seat next to Kyle; Nicole got her a plate and the girl kept staring at it, not knowing exactly what to do. Kyle wished if he had showed her everything earlier, he would avoid the complex of the situation. Still looking at her, the Tragers were waiting for her to do something especially Nicole who noticed the glances that Kyle was giving to the girl. Then she said something that surprised them all.

"What's my name?" No one knew the answer of that question.

"Now I can help you with that!" Josh told her and took her hand and led her to the living room without waiting any of his parents to respond.

"So we have here a collection of movies all types of them, and we are going to watch all of them until we found you the right one name that suite you."

The girl nodded "choose one!" Josh requested. There was a lot of CD on the floor, the girl peaked one and stared reading the brief on the back of it. «The film follows Nicole Carrow, a young woman who is threatened by a maniac serial killer, after her boyfriend Jessi, is abducted in a rest stop. »

Jessi...

"What? You like this name jessi"

"Yes" "but we didn't even see any movie yet"

"But, I like it."

"Ok so…" the girl put the CD down and looked to josh "hi I'm jessi…"

"Hello, jessi my name is Josh!" He grinned .Nicole was passing by when Josh called her.

"I have just named my first baby" and looked to jessi and winked "my name is jessi" jessi chuckled.

And then she run to Kyle' room. An hour had passed, during which, Kyle had managed to show her a lot of things concerning life and she read over twenty books from Nicole's book collection. After lunch, Kyle made his way outside the house, when jessi followed him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to meet a friend."

"So when are you going to tell me about it?"

"Tell you about what?" he wondered.

"Kyle, you think I didn't notice the difference between me and the others yet you and I are so alike. You showed me things and send me things which are impossible for the humans to do. We don't have a belly button and... .What's going on?"

"Ok, I'll tell you everything when I come back…"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to meet a guy, he's name is Foss and he knows everything and he's the only who can help us."

_**A/N: I hope you like it, sorry for the lack of update, it's a very hard story. The truth is I'm not very sure about this chapter so can you please tell me what you think of it. Anyway next chapter, the characters of season 2 will reappear like Emily…..**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: very sorry for not updating this story and sorry for any grammatical errors , because English is my third language .**_

enjoy :)

_** Chapter 3**_

"There's no sign of her ballintyne. What should I do next?"

The woman sighed in frustration as she waited for her boss to answer. Despite her experiences and accomplishment, Emily Hollander couldn't track her target down. She had been searching for it for two days on the roll trying her best to prove her good reputation, so failing in her first cooperation with the Madacorp made her vary angry. As she entered her boss's office, she expected him to fire her immediately. The man seemed calm and quiet; he looked at her for couple of seconds before he spoke:

"I'm sorry Miss Hollander for wasting your time. But apparently someone else had found subject XX and she was transported to Juvenal hall center" he sighed.

As surprised as she was by his apologize, the woman tried to remain composed as she listened to him, she kept thinking of what might happen next.

"Is that meaning that my job here is over?" she asked him with curiosity, not expecting that her work was quickly done.

"No, your new mission is to get any information you can get on Nicole Tragers and I need you to monitor XX very close. I'm sure that Nicole had already noticed the differences in XX."

"Who's Nicole Trager?" she wondered with confusion.

Ballintyne got up from his chair, with a file in his hand he walked toward the woman "She's a therapist; she's the one working on XX's case." He handed her the file, "it contains the basic information about Nicole."

"That's it? How are you going to bury this? This Nicole Trager could be a danger to us. How are you going to handle her?"

"We'll take care of that. Don't worry about it... I need you to stay in touch and I need the information as soon as possible .We have to figure out our next move."

The woman nodded and left the office surprised how well thing have gone inside.

Nicole was standing at the edge of the living room, watching as jessi, josh and Lori were watching Rest Stop. The girl seemed horrified by the images from the movie, yet it was funny to look at her. She was surprised how well her children had accepted her presence but she was happy. She noticed Kyle's absence and asked about it:

"Where is Kyle?" The woman waited for the answer; josh shrugged, Lori shook her head but as for jessi; she watched how the siblings' reacted toward their mother's question and she hesitated a second, not knowing if she should reply or no. But she thought that there was no reason for her not to tell the mother what she knew and thought that Kyle wouldn't mind if she did so . So without taking her eyes off of the TV she said:

"Kyle left 38 minute ago."

Nicole furrowed her brow and got closer to where the kids where sitting:

"Did he tell you anything jessi?" She wondered.

The girl looked to her and nodded "Yes!" And then she looked back to the screen

"And? He didn't tell where he was going?" she added.

Jessi nodded again and uttered "yeah" with eyes fixed on the TV. The girl's demeanor was making Nicole angry. Nicole wanted answers for her questions and jessi wasn't exactly giving her what she wanted. Nicole was already frustrated by what's going on under her noise and the problem was that she had no justification or proof of her doubts.

"Can't you just tell me what he told exactly? Stop with the short answers" Nicole demanded with a tone full of anger. Shocked by her action, jessi looked at her with terrified watery eyes. She got closer to Josh seeking safety. Both of Josh and Lori give their mother a look of astonishment; there where a rare occasion when they saw her at that level of fury.

"Easy mom! What's wrong?" Lori asked.

Nicole sighed in frustration when she realized what she did. She shrugged.

Josh turned to jessi and said "can you tell us what Kyle had told you before he left?"

"Yes!" She answered with caution. He said: "I'll tell you everything when I come back… I'm going to meet a guy, he's name is Tom Foss and he knows everything and he's the only who can help us." She looked at the woman "that's all."

Nicole was now more confused than ever and she couldn't help to wonder what the former Neighborhood guard had to do with her son. But jessi's reply picked both Lori and Josh's curiosity. Wanting to know what jessi was talking about; Lori furrowed her brow and looked at her mother.

"Tell everything about what?" Confused josh Asked.

"Why we don't have a belly button and who I'm really I'm… "He didn't let her finish.

"Wait a moment…" he looked from his mother and back to jessi: "you don't have a belly button. This is so cool." With excitement he asked jessi "can I see that?" the girl didn't hesitate a second and she stood up and pulled her shirt up enough for both josh and Lori to see.

"Wow" josh expressed. "I knew it has more than just Kyle being kidnapped by some guy."

"Kyle was kidnapped?" Jessi wondered in shock.

"Jessi go to your room." Nicole ordered with bit f anger.

"But I don't have a room" the brunette corrected her.

"Doesn't matter, just go to Kyle's."

Jessi obeyed right away and headed to Kyle's room with no hesitation or arguing with the elder.

Nicole waited until she heard the sound of a closing door before she turned to her children who were standing there not knowing what was going on or why their mother was acting like that. She cleared her throat and said:

"Don't ask me anything because I don't know anything and don't you dare mention what happen here to Kyle you understand me. If he doesn't feel comfortable to share his secrets with us- with his family so let be it." And with that she exited the living room and went upstairs. The two teenagers shared a look of perplexity and then they both sat on the couch with a deadly silence.

Kyle walked into a warehouse, he found Foss standing right in front of him with an angry gaze.

"Where were you last night?" Foss questioned with fury. His question only angered Kyle who was somehow certain and all the way there he had only one thought on mind; why would Foss do something so brutal? How could he blow up Zzyzx though he knew about jessi's presence down there?

Kyle ignored his demand "did you know that there was another experiment?" he wondered.

Foss was shocked and astonished by his utterance.

"How did …" he didn't know what to say. Foss 'silence confirmed Kyle's doubts. Not believing that, Kyle sighed in anger, he took a step back: "how could you do that? Why would you do that?"

"You wouldn't understand Kyle. Trust me; I was just trying to look after you."

"By killing her?" He roared.

"Her? How do you know it's a she? You met her?"

Kyle nodded his head and replied "she was found two nights ago in the woods, and Nicole was hired to treat her. I think she suspects something and I don't know what I should do." Kyle sat on the chair nearby waiting for Foss to help. But the guy's face only turned red after he heard what Kyle said.

"And you left her there? Why didn't bring her with you?"

"It's your fault in the first place, you should have saved her, you should have let me save her."He spoke with pain, sorrow and fury.

"And then what? If they found that she's still alive, they'll use her against you Kyle, they would use her to get to you…"

"Who are they Foss?" He interrupted him but Foss kept talking "the same people who killed Adam…I did what I did so you can have the normal life you want, the life that Adam bayline wants you to have."

"He wanted me to have." Kyle corrected him. He felt a pain in his chest when he remembered the incidence.

"Yeah, you're right." He uttered.

"Why would you think someone would use jessi against me?"

"…Because of the information that you have Kyle." He answered him.

"information? What are you talking about Foss?"

Foss sighed "I think I better tell you why Zzyzx tried to kill you."

He got back home around 8 pm. He had no idea how he was going to explain his absence but surprisingly no one asked about it; not even josh. When he got there, the table was set and the dinner was ready and they all were waiting for him. The dinner was very quiet, the three teenagers were looking at Kyle with a curious look, but they couldn't say anything to him because of what Nicole had said, especially for both of Lori and josh, Nicole gave them an order not to ask Kyle about they had heard from jessi. But Kyle could tell that something was wrong, something that caused his family to act like that. As for jessi she didn't understand anything of what was happening and she couldn't help but to wonder about the quick change in the mood between the family members; in the morning everybody was happy and they were joking with each other but now they were barely talking to each other, they all seamed upset with Kyle . The dinner ended end everyone went to his room and jessi was going to spend the night in Lori's room.

At midnight, Kyle was having a problem with sleeping since he couldn't stop thinking about what Foss had told him; it was too much to process. All of the sudden, he heard Lori's door opened and a sound of someone getting down stairs and it didn't take him long to know that it was jessi. Seconds later, she slowly opened his door and got inside.

"I couldn't sleep." She stated. "Can you tell me who I am?" Kyle got up from his Tub and walked toward her, he held out his hand and she grabbed it. She took it as a sign of approval.

"Do they know?" Jessi whispered . The door was closed and they were sitting in his tub.

"Why are you whispering?" Kyle demanded in puzzlement.

"I wasn't supposed to?"

"No not really, everyone is asleep jessi"

"Ah! I forgot" she said .

"So answer me, do they know?" she repeated.

He sighed and said in shame "no I haven't told them yet."

"Really? Why?"

He shrugged "I don't really know. I was afraid that they would see me differently."

"Differently? How could they see you differently? They love you. I mean they adopted you."

"Well I was scared that something might happen to them because of me that why I didn't tell them anything."

"You're being ridiculous Kyle, what are you exactly talking about. Why anyone would hurt them."

"I don't know, but Foss advised me not to tell them anything.."

"Oh Foss! The guy who tried blow me up. Yeah you should definitely listen to him Kyle!" She started to get up but Kyle reached out and took her hand.

"Are you still angry?"

"No, Kyle why would I be angry? The guy only tried to kill me." She said with a tone full of sarcasm.

"So you still angry!" He concluded.

"I just don't understand why he would do that. I haven't done anything bad."

She sat back in the tub and sighed.

"What do you think it's going to happen next?"She asked.

"I don't know all that he said that I should bring you with me to him and as far as I know I think I'm going to start my training session just like Adam Bayline wanted."

"What about Nicole Kyle?"

"What about her jessi?"

She shrugged she seemed different ever since I told her you were going to see Foss.

His eyes widened "you told her! Why would you do that?"

"I'm sorry; I didn't think that you would mind. Please forgive me. She was about to start crying but Kyle pulled her into a hug I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you" he wiped her tears.

"She might think that we are related somehow …" He furrowed his brow and he sighed in frustration "I guess I've never thought of it that way."

"Don't you think that we should tell her Kyle? I don't believe that anything would change if you do so."

"I don't know jessi; I have to ask Foss first."

"Didn't he tell you why he wants to see me tomorrow?"

He shrugged "Foss is a very mysterious guy." Jessi yawned and rubbed her eyes.

Kyle smiled I think you better go to sleep now jessi. It's almost 3 in the morning.

She seemed hesitated can I stay here; it's more comfortable in here. Can I sleep with you?"

He looked surprise "you want to sleep with me?"

"Yes, if it's ok with you. Beside, the tub is big enough for both of us. What do you say?"

He hesitated for a while but he couldn't refuse her demand. With a smile he nodded and laid down. She did the same and rested her back against his chest.

"You're nervous Kyle!" She noticed "what's wrong?"

"This is my first time. I've never done this before. I mean I've never spend a night with a girl before."she smiled.

"This is nice." She whispered.

"Yeah" he agreed. They closed their eyes, and before they drove into a deep sleep, Kyle mumbled "good night jessi."

She woke up with one thought on mind she was determined to found out everything, she could no longer accept being kept in the dark. Nicole headed to Kyle's room; she was stunned by the sight before her…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

As soon as her eyes laid on the two them, shocked, Nicole left the room as quite as she could and went back to her bedroom. Slowly she climbed the bed; she glanced at her husband's sleeping figure, making sure that she didn't wake. Her eyes on the ceiling above her, she pushed the sight to the back of her mind. She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself, taking a deep breath in and out at the time. She ended up drifting back to sleep. She woke up later, turning her head; she noticed Stephan's empty side. she got up, not bothering to check the time , she made her way to the bathroom before she went downstairs , forgetting what she had witnessed in Kyle's room. She was surprised to found a lonely Stephan sitting at the table, taking a sip from his coffee with his eyes on the newspaper in his hand. She paused and frowned. Where were the kids? Were they still asleep?

He noticed her, standing there, puzzled. Good morning honey. He said with a smile as he took another sip from his coffee.

"Where's everyone?" She ignored his greeting; she looked around, and got closer to him, still frowning.

He didn't looked at het as he answered "they left, went to the Rack and then the girls were going to the Mall; Lori said something about jessi needing her own clothes."

Nicole sighed, she got a mug, pouring coffee in it, and she joined her husband at the table. She wasn't sure why, but she felt like there was something that she had forgotten about it. Nevertheless she didn't bother to try harder in order remember. Stephen seemed concentrated on his newspaper. They sat in silent for less than a minute before Nicole spoke up:

"When did they leave?" Stephan placed his cup down and glanced at his watch "about a half an hour ago."Nicole simply nodded and took another sip from her coffee. He pretended to read the newspaper as he watched his wife; she didn't look fine, she seemed like she was pondering. Staring ahead of her, and from time to time she would take a quick sip from her coffee.

Concerned for his wife, Stephan placed the two items on the table; he reached for her free hand and squeezed gently. "Are you okay?" She turned to him and shook her head.

"It's just a headache." she touched her temple. "I think it's maybe because I overslept." Her hand went from her head to rest on top of their joined hands.

"I was thinking …"she started, making an eye contact with Stephan "what's going to happen to jessi?" She questioned, it was a question that she had had since she had brought jessi to her house.

"So jessi, this is Declan and Amanda." Lori introduced the brunette to her friends as they entered the Rack. The six of them found a table to sit at together. Jessi and Kyle remained silent as both Lori and josh told the others about jessi, not failing to mention the similarity. They shared everything with them. Kyle couldn't help but to notice the way Declan looked at him after the siblings were done talking. Amanda couldn't help but express her astonishment and surprise toward jessi. The latter was practically staring at Kyle who was sitting facing Amanda. Jessi was confused with the way Kyle was looking at Amanda. She had noticed or rather felt; how seeing her, had affected Kyle, mostly physically. His heartbeats had sped up and his eyes shining bright with joy and happiness but also unexplainable a wave of guilt and anger washed over him, the second she mentioned her date with boyfriend Charlie. She wanted to wonder about it but she was afraid that she might say something wrong and she didn't want to upset Kyle. When Lori first had suggested her plan for the day for jessi, Kyle had informed her that she had to be careful not say anything about their secrets until the talk to Foss later on that day. Pretending that she really suffered from amnesia, jessi in many occasion answered Amanda's questions by a shrug or simply "I don't really remember"

Jessi was feeling rather uncomfortable sitting next to Amanda especially since the latter hadn't stopped glancing at Kyle every now and then, thinking that no one had noticed her. Jessi too had noticed that every time Kyle catches Amanda looking at him, he would pretend to be concentrating on the conversation. Uncertain and upset, jessi didn't know why it hurt her.

As he sat there, listening to Lori speaking about jessi, Declan was confused, trying to hide his shock and anxiousness. A shudder ran through his body, it was a lot to take it, he glanced at Kyle but his features gave nothing and he couldn't understand what it meant, the similarity between the two, what had jessi to do with Kyle. He was about to ask Kyle to talk outside when Amanda spoke up first.

"So jessi, do you like to sleep in bathtubs?" Jessi looked at her, not answering immediately, she considered her question; she had been out of the pod for four days and three nights, she had tried both the tub and the bed, and neither of them had been an issue to her. She dared to glance to Kyle for help but thought otherwise. "I can sleep in bed; it's even more comfortable than the tub." She answered honestly, shrugging a shoulder. She glimpsed at Kyle, he was smiling and she couldn't help but to smile along with him. About an hour later, Kyle, jessi, josh and Lori left the Rack and headed to the Mall. Both excited and eager, jessi sat in the back with Kyle, her head out of the window she was taking everything her eyes laid on in. she was very exited about the trip to the mall.

Nicole had just finished explain her worries and concerns about both jessi and Kyle to her husband when the door bell rang. she was surprised to find that it was Bryan Taylor. as she invited him in , she was determined to have her answers by the time the man leaves otherwise she was going to get them from Kyle and jessi one way or the other.

* * *

A/N:sorry t's short but i just wanted to publish anything considering that i haven't done that in longtime...


End file.
